His Duty to his Meister
by angel3y3pro
Summary: All Soul had to do was protect her, and her couldn't. Now he has to do whatever he can to make her well again. And he will do anything. Warning: Contains Explicit Sexual Content Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to the new profile of Angel3y3! If you're coming here from BabyAngel9614, then WELCOME BACK! We are so happy to welcome you all here and are excited to give you old and new content for you to enjoy in one place! As always, we love reviews and messages from fans, so don't be shy, sinners.

Disclaimer: Angel3y3 writes in the M category for a reason. If graphic sex and kinks is not your thing, I'd suggest leaving now. Strong language, detailed sex, violence, occasional gore, and overall debauchery is what we do, so please keep that in mind.

Summary: It's pretty simple. Maka has been injured. Soul has taken on the responsibility of caring for her, and discovers just how much he really does care for her. This is pretty soft core and fluffy TBH. Again, I was just beginning to stretch my wings with this one.

~/~

Maka and Soul were in a strange area. Why had Lord Death sent them to this place? It didn't look as if there was anything suspicious in the area, and Maka hadn't sensed any souls since they arrived.

"This place is definitely not cool." Soul was walking close behind Maka, keeping a close look out. It would be nothing out of the ordinary for someone -or something- to pop out of nowhere and attack. He needed to be ready to transform at a moment's notice. His only goal was to keep his meister safe.

"Stay calm, Soul. Your wavelength is distractingly crazy today." How did she always manage to look so calm? No matter what they encountered, Maka was always there to keep Soul under control. He didn't know what it was, but something felt very wrong to him. There was a constant uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake.

"I really don't like this place. It feels like someone is watching us. I don't like it one bit." A loud creak came from behind them, and Soul quickly had his arm around Maka's waist. He scanned the room for any intruders before he even thought about relaxing his taunt muscles. For a whole twelve seconds, the two stayed perfectly still, counting each breath.

Finally, Maka pushed Soul's hand away from her waist. "We have to keep moving, Soul. The faster we search the area the faster we can get back to the academy and pretend like this place doesn't even exist." But Maka knew a place like this would be hard to forget. Even the air was weighed down with the stench of death and decay. Lord Death was right when he told Maka this place was nicknamed Nightmare Cove. She was sure she would have to deal with this place in her dreams for weeks to come. If Soul hadn't been next to her, relying on her to be strong and cool, she would have ran all the way back to the academy and hid under her bed for the next 100 years.

Another loud creak made both Maka and Soul almost jump out of their skin. "Why the hell would Lord Death send us to a place like this?" Soul inched closer to Maka. He couldn't calm himself no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." She shifted uncomfortably. "Lord Death sent me to retrieve something very important for him."

Soul looked at Maka accusingly. "You're not supposed to tell me? I'm your weapon, Maka. Since when do we have secrets? How am I going to help you look for whatever it is we are here for if I don't know what it is?"

She shook her head. "I just need you here to protect me."

They continued in silence for several minutes. Maka wasn't acting the same. There was never anything she kept from him. What was so important that she couldn't tell him? He didn't have much time to ponder this. Out of nowhere, a loud explosion knocked Soul and Maka on their backs.

"What the hell was that?" Maka stumbled to her feet and grabbed Soul's hand. He understood immediately and transformed into a scythe.

"Be careful, Maka. We don't know what we are up against." As if on point, a figure appeared from the smoke. The girl was short, with bare feet and short blonde hair. A hood covered most of her face as black snakelike creatures slithered around her. An evil cackle filled the air.

"Oh no." Maka and Soul both said in unison. Medusa the Witch was standing before them in all her evil glory. Without missing a beat, she thrust a dozen of her snakes in Maka's direction. She quickly dodged the poisonous snakes, but her body quickly tensed up as she let out a sharp scream.

"Maka! Maka, what happened?" And then he saw Arachne. Maka fell to her face just as Soul transformed back into his normal form. A long blade was sticking out of her back. Fury raged inside of him. His meister was hurt. He was supposed to protect her with his life. Without taking time for a rational thought, Soul rushed towards Arachne with all his might. Just as he was about to reach her, both she and Medusa disappeared into a puff of smoke. Soul tried to wheel himself backwards and ended up tripping over himself and falling forward.

What had just happened? How the hell could they have just disappeared like that? His eyes fell on Maka again and he rushed over to her body. He would figure all that out later. Right now he had to get Maka back to the DWMA.

~/~

Tsubaki was the first to spot Soul as she and Black Star sat on one of the balconies of the school. She strained to see and gasped when she saw Soul carrying Maka, who was lying limply in his arms. "Black Star, hurry and get Professor Stein and the nurse. Something has happened to Maka."

Stein was waiting at the doors of the DWMA when Soul arrived. "Soul. What happened?"

Soul recounted the tale, never taking his eyes off Maka's face. His arms and legs were trembling from exhaustion and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Professor Stein took Maka from Soul and took her to the dispensary. He wouldn't allow Soul to enter. He said he had to operate right away before she slipped away any further. Soul was left to sit in a chair in the hall. He sat and stared at his blood stained hands and clothes. He had felt her soul all the way here. He had begged her to stay alive. His head fell into his lap as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He wouldn't fall apart. Not yet at least.

"We came as soon as we heard." Crona, Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star were gathered in a tight group around Soul. Tsubaki knelt beside Soul and rubbed his back soothingly. "She's going to be alright, Soul. She has one of the strongest souls I've ever seen." It felt good having his friends around him. Usually, Soul tried to do everything on his own, weakness wasn't an option. Feeling the love of his friends didn't make him feel weak this time. In fact, it helped him feel stronger.

After two and a half long hours later, Stein came out of the dispensary. Blood stained his sleeves and chest. It felt like an eternity before he spoke. "She's doing well. She will be fine in a few days." Relief flushed over Soul like a cold stream. Maka was going to be okay.

"Can- can we see her?" Shy Crona stepped from the corner with his head down.

"Yes. But make it quick. She's likely still asleep and needs plenty of rest. Don't wake her up."

Maka was lying on the small cot in a white hospital gown. Her clothes had been discarded in a dirty pile in the corner. She looked almost angelic lying in a still state. The others were silently looking her over, just like Soul. No one wanted to be the first to move toward her. They all watched Soul warily. He stood perfectly still, barely breathing, his wide eyes staring at Maka.

To everyone's surprise, Crona was the first one to step toward the hospital bed. He gently laid his head on the bed and began to sob. His hand took Maka's and he squeezed it gently. Tsubaki could feel her own tears begin to fall. The air in the room was thick with intense mourning.

Black Star was the one to break the silence. "Come on, what's wrong with everybody? You all heard Stein, Maka's gonna be fine. She has to. If not, everyone would be talking about her death and not about me."

"Black Star!" Kid scolded, but Soul had another disciplinary idea. He quickly spun on his heel and tackled Black Star, throwing punches relentlessly at Black Star's face. Kid sprang forward and began to drag Soul away, dodging a few punches himself. Tsubaki stepped forward and helped Black Star to his feet. He was about to say something, but Tsubaki quickly shushed him.

"I'm so sorry about this." Soul was still struggling against Kid's grip as Tsubaki spoke. "I have to get Black Star back to his room. If you need anything let me know. Okay, Soul?"

Soul continued his thrashing until Tsubaki and Black Star were gone, then he sank to the floor in a pathetic heap. Kid placed his hand on Crona's shoulder and quietly suggested they depart, leaving Soul alone with his meister. The click of the shutting door was the loudest in the room as Soul sat in a stupor. All this was his fault. He should have been faster. He had always been prepared to die for his meister, but he had never even considered something may happen to her because he couldn't protect her.

His heart ached and tears blurred his vision. I just need you here to protect me, he remembered her saying just before the attack. All he had to do was keep her safe, and he failed. A wet drop fell upon his hand, triggering a monsoon of salty tears to rush down his face. Soul wasn't one to cry. Cool people didn't cry. Cool people also didn't let their meisters get hurt because of their own foolishness.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He violently hit his fists against his forehead until he was sure he could feel blood. He deserved this. He needed to be punished. He could see black spots in his vision, but this only enticed him to hit harder. The door opened just as he delivered the blow that knocked him unconscious.

*****Several Days Later*****

"Are you sure you can handle her alone?" Tsubaki stood at the foot of Maka's bed. She was still unconscious, but making a smooth recovery. Professor Stein suggested taking her back to a familiar environment to make the transition out of the light coma easier. Tsubaki had offered to stay with Soul and help, but he refused.

"I can take care of her. I'm not helpless." There was an obvious bite to his words. He was tired of everyone acting like he was a baby. Every day Maka was in the dispensary, someone was coming by offering to do this or that, and it pissed Soul off. Maka was his meister and he was perfectly capable of taking care of her.

"You do realize what this means, Soul?" Stein watched him carefully. "Maka is completely dependent on you. You must feed, bathe, clothe, and care for her wounds. This is a 24 hour job. Can you manage?"

Soul tightened his hands into a fist. Their prying was beginning to make his head hurt. "I said I can do it. I don't like to repeat myself. I don't need anyone coming around every hour to 'check on us'. Just go and leave us alone!"

"Alright," Stein signed, "but if something does happen to her, call me. You aren't a doctor."

~/~

Soul splashed his face with the hot water from the pan. "Snap out of it, Soul," he told himself. "It's just a bath. If you can't do this, you'll have to get Tsubaki's help, then she would know you were weak."

He had no trouble feeding her the formula concentrate Professor Stein had left or brushing out her hair to keep it soft, but the bath was something he had been subconsciously avoiding. His hand trembled now as he wrung the wet bath rag between his hands. Her wounds were still too fresh to allow him to put her in the tub, but he could give her a sponge bath. In theory, this was a simple act. Simply wash her body off with clean, warm water and pat her dry. He hadn't thought twice about it until now.

There she lay, in the same white hospital gown she had arrived in two days ago. He had already found one of her night gowns in her dresser and laid the light pink garment neatly beside her. Now he just had to remove the hospital gown, wash her, and redress her. The whole thing wouldn't take more than half an hour. He took a deep breath and gripped the edge of the gown, becoming acutely aware of her soul wavelength. It was weak, but every day it seemed to get stronger. As his mind was distracting itself with Maka's wavelength, his hands removed the garment. He gasped as his eyes fell on her torso. Her once smooth skin was zig zagged with dark scars that scattered in no particular pattern. The scars even went as far as her upper thighs. The dark dried blood around the stitches made them look worse, and many would disappear with time, but at this moment, Soul wasn't thinking about that.

Tears threatened to come again, but he wouldn't let them. He had to stay strong for Maka. He took the rag and began to gently wipe the blood from her torso. Suddenly, her wavelength began to go a bit haywire. Was she reacting to his touch? Soul tried not to think about it, but this was the most intimate moment he and Maka had ever shared. He only wiped her arms, lower legs, and torso. His courage had fallen with the rest. He knew he had to do it, but he figured he could procrastinate a bit longer. He worked up the courage to wash her chest, and couldn't ignore the intensity of her wavelength. It was like she was wide awake on the inside, feeling every time Soul touched her body.

Could she feel him? There was no denying the intensity of her soul wavelength as he washed her chest, not quite touching her small, perky breasts. He shook his head violently. He couldn't afford to think of her like that right now. With his curiosity piqued, he couldn't help but rub the warm rag over one of her breasts. The instant the rough fabric came in contact with her sensitive areola, her wavelength pulsed through him, and he almost swore he heard a faint sound of her calling to him. His body was beginning to react as well. He could feel his member stir lightly in his pants and became instantly annoyed with himself. He was supposed to be taking care of her, not lusting after her.

He dropped the rag and stepped back, shaking his head. There was no denying he had had lewd thoughts about Maka, but now was not the time, nor the place. In all his fantasies, Maka had been perfectly alive and well, not lying in a comatose state, completely helpless against him. It almost felt like he was molesting her. But if she were able, would she fight his advances? He doubted it. More than once he had walked by her door in the dead of night to hear her soft, deeply erotic moans. He had only hoped he was in her mind at those moments.

He felt her wavelength within him then, as if it were searching for him, beckoning for his touch again. Goose bumps had broken out on her skin and he realized she must have been cold. He retrieved the rag and continued to wash her. In minutes, her whole body was clean except for her most intimate part. He had purposefully left her panties on because he knew he would lose all will power if she were completely naked. That one small scrap of fabric was the only thing keeping Maka from being exposed and defenseless before him. His fingers traced over the elastic band as he listened to her wavelength. She didn't object, in fact, she seemed to encourage him.

He quickly yanked them down, exposing her womanhood to the cool air in the room. He tried not to be nervous, but she was the first naked girl he had ever seen. He knew his own wavelength had given away his nervousness. He covered his trembling hand in the rag and began to wash her private parts. He could hear the soft moans that weren't really there as he washed her warm center and knew she was enjoying it. His body was reacting as well. There was no denying his arousal as his member strained against his pants. He quickly finished the job at hand and dressed Maka, to her own disappointment, before he escaped to his room. He was still highly aroused and conflicted as he sat on his bed.

"She wanted it." He told himself, but he still had a hard time believing it. He had heard the moans himself, but it wasn't like Maka. Had he misinterpreted her moans? Was that a sign of disgust? No. They were the same moans he had heard coming from her room those nights. His arousal was painfully throbbing as he thought about what had just happened, and there was only one way he could stop it. He took out his swollen member and slowly reenacted the sponge bath in his mind as he brought himself to a swift climax.

"Damn it, wake up!" Maka was in a thick haze under layers of blackness. She had been trapped here for too long. The last thing she remembered was Medusa and Arachne's attack at Nightmare Cove. From then she had only picked up faint traces of Soul's presence, until very recently. Her body had suddenly turned into a network of hypersensitive nerve endings as something slid over her body. Not just any something, she could feel Soul's presence stronger than ever. He seemed very nervous. She suddenly realized she was feeling a damp rag move over her body, and Soul's was the hand moving the rag! Soul was bathing her! That meant she was naked before him. Normally, Maka would have been horrified, but all she could feel now was need. Soul was reacting to her desire. His hands moved over her carefully and suddenly his hand was on her privates! The shock of having someone that wasn't herself touch her center for the first time was almost enough to bring her out of the layers of darkness. The fact that it was Soul made it all the better. Her whole body ached with a strange new desire that she had no way of expressing. No matter how hard she fought, her body wouldn't move.

All too soon, Soul stopped touching her and began to dress her. Then suddenly, he wasn't touching her anymore. She couldn't even sense his presence anymore. She felt horrified. Had her strong wavelength scared him away? Did the thought of pleasing her in such an intimate way disgust him to the point of running away. From the next room, Maka could hear a faint sound. She listened closer and realized it was Soul moaning. That meant he was…

She fought harder against the thick haze that weighed down on her chest. She had to wake herself up. She couldn't stand being helpless any longer. She needed Soul, even if it was just his arms around her. She wanted his warmth and protection. It had been almost 12 days since she had seen his face. She needed him with an urgency that supercharged her and gave her the power to push through each layer of death until she saw light…

She woke with a violent start that shook her whole body. She tried to move, but found it difficult. Her limbs were stiff from lying completely still for so long and her wounds were still fresh enough to be painful. Her throat felt like sand paper and her tongue like a giant iron block in her mouth. Maka wanted desperately to call out to Soul, but she just couldn't make herself speak.

If I can't bring him to me, I'll just bring myself to him, she thought as she swung her legs painfully slow over the edge of her bed. Her feet hit the cool wood floor and she used her arms to lift herself up, but the moment she tried to put weight on her own two legs, they collapsed under her. She let out a meek cry as she tumbled to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

In moments, Soul was in the room, looking down at her dumbfounded. He cocked his head to the side as he leaned over her. "Maka? You're awake?" He looked at her as if she were some strange alien specimen in a cage. The sudden shock of her coming back to life after being nothing but a soul wavelength for over almost 2 weeks robbed him of all common sense.

Maka, still unable to form proper sentences, thrust her hand in his direction. A sign for him to help her up. Soul quickly circled his arms around her slim waist and hoisted her up as gently as he could, muttering a small apology each time she winced and whimpered in pain. He stood with his arms around her waist, her body held fast against his, staring into those brilliant green eyes he hadn't seen in so long. He had been so afraid he would never again get to see those shining emerald orbs.

Maka stared back for several seconds before a weak smile spread over her full lips. The force of that small smile hit Soul's heart like a rogue wave, knocking his defenses over completely. He buried his face in the crook of Maka's neck as thick sobs began to wrack his chest. He pulled her close, as if letting her go would result in her dissolving into thin air. Without missing a beat, Maka wrapped one arm around him as the other hand smoothed through his white hair. She shushed and soothed him like a mother cooing a baby for several minutes until the last desperate cry escaped Soul's lips.

Finally, his head rose and he look in those beautiful eyes for a second time, only this time they were full of worry. "I thought I had lost you, it was all my fault. My job was to keep you safe and I let them do this to you. It should have been me lying on that bed." His words were coming in fast, hysterical bursts. "You could have been ki-" His breath caught. He couldn't bear to say that word. He couldn't bear to think of Maka not being here anymore.

Suddenly, without any warning, Maka's lips pressed gently to Soul's. The sensation flew through them like a lightning bolt. Soul couldn't respond at first. His brain was having a mental reboot as he tried to process the fact that Maka had -no was- kissing him. He stopped thinking about it and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of their lips moving together with the slow tension of years of pent up mutual feelings for each other. How many nights had the two sat in their respective bedrooms thinking up scenarios involving the other, too afraid to act on any of these fantasies for fear of rejection? There was no fear left now as the kiss deepened and became more passionate by the second. Soul's inner demon was awakened and he was filled with a maddening hunger for the girl, no the young woman, in his arms. Maka shivered as she felt his tongue pass through her lips and gently probe her own. Neither knew exactly what they were doing, for the most either had done with a member of the opposite sex was a quick 3 second, closed lip kiss.

Just the sensual kissing soon wasn't enough to satisfy Soul's rapidly growing hunger. His hands slid slowly down Maka's back before slipping under the thin material of her night gown. Her skin was hot under his fingertips as he gently stroked her back. Each delicate brush of his hand made goose bumps crawl across Maka's skin, and a tightness began to form in her loins. The feeling was so pleasurable that she began to softly whimper against Soul's lips. The sound went straight through him like raw energy. The pain in his groin was almost unbearable as his hardness pushed against the fabric of his pants. Maka was literally driving him mad. His hand circled around and he felt the scars on her abdomen. He kissed her harder then, as if he could kiss the scars away, as his hand moved up to cup her breast. The fit was perfect. Her small breast fit in the palm of his hand as if it belonged there. As far as Soul was concerned, it did. Her fingers balled into a fist in is hair as he squeezed her tiny breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple gently.

If there was ever any doubt about what was going to happen, it dissipated the moment Maka snatched the thin gown over her head and tossed it across the room. She was cradled in Soul's arms naked except for a small pair of panties for the second time that day. He set her back from him just far enough to devour her with his eyes, but still close enough to support her tiny frame. She was perfect in his mind and he wanted to worship every inch of her body. She may have been his meister, but he was going to be her lover. Nothing could change Soul's mind once it was made. He kissed slowly down the side of her neck, leaving a line of fiery desire as he went. His mouth worked its way down her chest until his lips closed around one of her straining nipples. She gasped hard as he sucked the hardening nipple, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin. He alternated between nipples for several minutes, giving each equal attention as Maka's head reeled with desire. He fingered the edge of her panties, checking one last time for any sign of hesitation or regret from Maka. There was none. She looked right into his eyes and intense passion shone though.

Soul gently placed her back on the bed before sliding the white panties down her legs. Her sweet sent filled his nostrils as he kissed her hips and thighs. Maka lay back and closed her eyes, savoring every moment. Her stomach was twisted with anxiety and need, but she trusted Soul. She was ready to give herself completely to him. He spread her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs, each time inching closer to her hot center. He had ever seen a naked woman up close and personal and was completely taken aback by the beauty of the soft, pink folds of skin, and the taut little button at the top. He leaned in and kissed the button gently, causing Maka to arch her back and let out a raspy moan. He sucked the button much like he did her nipples and enjoyed Maka's strong reaction. He kissed lower and tasted her juices, hot and sweet, in his mouth. His tongue snaked inside her and drank up the warm juices like it was the finest wine. All the while, Maka bucked and moaned on the bed. Her desire was growing to a fever pitch as Soul pushed her closer and closer to her first ever orgasm by another person. He turned his attention back to her clit as his index finger slid past the delicate folds. He was amazed at how hot and slick the inside felt. A second finger joined the first and her vaginal muscles began to pull at his fingers, dragging them deeper. He fingered and sucked her at a slow and steady pace as she thrust against him wildly, her breathing coming in fast, anxious gasps. Seconds later, she screamed his name as her body convulsed into her intense orgasm.

He wasn't done yet. His own member was now rock hard and begging for satisfaction. He pulled himself up and loomed over Maka, who was still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She looked absolutely radiant. He lowered himself down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as his hand snaked down his body to release his member. Maka gasped when she felt the swollen tip brush against her opening. Soul was aching with sheer desire and he knew that he needed Maka more than he could explain in that moment. He tore off his clothes as fast as he could and held Maka's small body against his. Her skin was sweet velvet against his.

"Maka," he whispered as he kissed the hollow below her earlobe. "I am going to put it in."

A small whimper escaped her throat and Soul was afraid she was going to protest, but she didn't. She bit her bottom lip after a moment and simply nodded. Soul positioned himself between her thighs and pushed forward until he felt his tip slip inside her velvet walls. They both moaned simultaneously as he gently nudged a couple more inches in before he found her barrier of innocence. He saw Maka take a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. She hadn't said a word but he knew she had given him permission. He pulled back a fraction of an inch before forcing the rest of his manhood inside her.

Maka bit down hard on her bottom lip to stifle a yelp and breathed deeply as the pain coursed through her body. She knew the first time would hurt, but she didn't want to make Soul think she wanted him to stop. Luckily, he didn't pull out. He simply stared at her, his eyes wide with concern, his body frozen like a statue. Moments later, the pain was dulled and a new, more pleasurable ache was surging through Maka's body. Experimentally, she rocked her hips and cried out as a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through her.

Soul grinned to himself. He loved the way her walls felt around him. Her scent was driving him mad and he needed more. He began to thrust his hips in a slow, hard motion and was rewarded with a near constant moan from Maka. Her eyes were closed and she was holding onto him for dear life. The feeling was so amazing that Soul never wanted it to end, but he could already feel his climax approaching and he could tell by Maka's labored moans that she was even closer. He sped up his pace and it wasn't long before Maka's back arched, her body went rigid, and she let out a passionate cry as another orgasm captured her body in a silk cloak of delicious pleasure. Soul was right behind her. He felt that tight pain in his abdomen and he called out her name as he filled her with his excitement.

Neither of them could move nor speak as they lay entangled on the bed, breathing heavily. It didn't matter thought. They were together. Both physically, mentally, and spiritually. And that was all that mattered. After several long minutes, Soul moved to lay beside Maka and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her golden hair. It wasn't long before both of them slipped into a deep, restful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
